Mobile computing devices are prevalent in today's society. Many conventional mobile computing devices combine features that were traditionally provided by separate devices. For instance, previously it was common for someone to carry a feature phone to place and receive phone calls, a camera to capture pictures or videos, as well as other discrete devices to perform various functions. In contrast, many of today's mobile computing devices perform a variety of operations. Examples of such operations commonly effectuated by a mobile computing device include capturing images or videos (e.g., with an embedded camera of the mobile computing device), making or receiving phone calls, replaying various types of media (e.g., videos, music, audio, etc.), providing directions (e.g., navigation), performing searches (e.g., web searching, etc.), receiving, composing, and sending emails and text messages, reviewing and editing documents, executing various applications, and so forth.